


Lame

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Cable, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Nathan Summers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: Prompt lines:125: “Wanna go see a movie with me?”126: “No way, that’s so lame.”128: “I brought you your coffee.”The mission of making more Domestic Nathan Summers content is making its way to reality!Domestic Nathan Summers Initiative/Tumblr Request from @rovvboat/





	Lame

Nathan sat in a chair on the deck facing the expands of the X-Mansion gardens, enjoying the sunlight that was warming his cool skin as the sun rose from the horizon beyond, and closed his eyes silently thanking whatever deity had decided to keep Wade away in these early hours. He shook his head knowing that in reality Wade was probably recovering from another binge of whatever drugs or alcohol he had gotten his hands on this time around and that soon the peace would be over. But for now, he relished the moment.

He heard your quiet footsteps and a side smile played at the corner of his mouth as he opened his eyes, and he noted the tell-tale clink of a mug on the side table that was positioned next to him. It had now become routine for the two of you, he would wake at the crack of dawn and clean his weapons and do some practice shooting, and you would wake only a short while later and brew the two of you some coffee to sip in the peaceful silence of the early morning.

At first Nathan had thought that it was a once-off gesture, a simple offering to appease him in case he was in one of his foul moods again, but after the second and even third occurrence he knew that there was something more to it. And today he planned to find out if his gut was right.

**“I brought you your coffee,”** you spoke softly, always careful that you were interrupting his private time.

“Mm, thanks,” he responded with his usual gruffness and a simple nodding of his head, it was so subtle that if you were to blink you would have missed it.

And the thing with being head over heels, walking into walls and stubbing toes, choking on air from jokes that weren’t even meant to be jokes, accidentally damaging or burning food and other things from being distracted and being totally stupidly in love with that man, Nathan Summers, was that you had come to notice even the most miniscule of things he would do.

You felt like you knew his mannerisms better than you knew the back of your own hand, which of course means containing yourself around him twenty-four-seven in case your mouth ran itself before you could filter your words through your mind first, and that task in itself proved to be its own challenge.

He smirked to himself as he heard your breath hitch slightly, he had heard it on previous occasions but this time it was definite and very much clear to him, you were attracted to him. What other reason could you have for breathing that way at a muttered and honestly grumpy thanking?

As if he needed any more evidence from the times that you walked into wall of the doorway of the kitchen because you were stealing glances at him instead of focusing on your current direction, or from the time that you managed to turn toast into charcoal, or the time you coughed out laughter when he had outright told Wade to go fuck himself for messing with one of his guns with the straightest and most serious expression on his face.

It was only on this perfectly quiet and peaceful morning that all the clues came together, and it was all of these things that made him realise that he had feelings for you too, and that there was no good in being the stoic and mean old soldier that he played so well for everyone else. He had no way of returning to the future, he had already accepted that his wife and daughter would live on and that was enough for him, they would move on as time passed.

And it had been more than enough time for him to be okay with feeling that ridiculous warmth in his chest whenever he heard you laugh or saw you crack that famous smile of yours, he wanted to be happy too dammit, and that meant admitting his feelings to you and revealing all the emotions he had, for once and for all.

“Hey, Y/N,” he spoke suddenly making you jump slightly in the seat next to his, he didn’t turn his head as he spoke, and it wasn’t usual of him to call you by your name. He preferred to call you ‘kid’ or ‘kiddo’ as he did with Russell or anyone who was younger than him.

“Yeah Cable?” you furrowed your brows, your mug of coffee spreading warmth to your hands and somewhat easing your nerves that had suddenly spiked at the mentioning of your name.

**“Wanna go see a movie with me?”** he asked in the same calm tone, it was less of a question and more of a suggestion.

You sat up in your seat and spoke out loud, **“No way,”** Nathan turned his head to you and frowned deeply, **“That’s so lame.”**

“You- what,” his eyes widened slightly, _“Lame?”_

You shakily put your cup of coffee down on the table that was between the two of you, “No! I mean, shit,” you stuttered from your overwhelming nerves and the abruptness of his questions, “You’re not lame, my brain is just- hay wiring, I was meant to say that in my head not out loud, I- why, I mean what movie, no I do mean why as well,”

His side smile that had grown with your sudden nervousness had turned to a grin, one you’d never seen before on him, and you’d be damned if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing you’d seen that morning, actually ever.

“Surprised?” he cocked a brow, which made your heart flutter even more, you only nodded. “Shouldn’t be, you think I haven’t noticed everything you do around me? You’re a hot mess,” he leaned over the arm of his chair and closed the gap between you and him, “And it’s all because of me,” you bit your lip and avoided his heated gaze, those chocolate brown eyes were too much to bare in this very intensely embarrassing moment, and he just kept edging himself closer.

“Shut up,” was all you could respond with.

He gave a hearty chuckle, “So what do you say darlin’? You, me, the movies, tonight,”

Your mind malfunctioned for a solid minute when he had called you ‘darlin’’ and you shook your head back to reality, “Before I answer, I have to ask, is there going to be something more between us, or is this your polite way of friend-zoning me?” you asked sceptically.

“Now what on earth suggests that me taking you to some lame romance movie of this century, just the two of us without any of the goofs from ‘round here to interrupt, in a dark room for at least two hours; is me ‘friend-zoning’ you part of the equation?”

“‘In a dark room for at least two hours’,” you repeated, and then flushed slightly when you realised you had said those words out loud.

“You’d be surprised what tricks I still have up my sleeve,” he winked and your eyes widened and your blush deepened. “So, your final answer?” he pressed.

“Yes,” you nodded eagerly and he smiled before glancing back at the rising sun, “And for the record,” he turned his head to attention, “I’d much rather watch a terrible action movie over a lame romance flick,”

“Thank God for that,” he gave a sigh of relief.

“Especially ones with older men that are mean and have gun kinks,” you added with a cheeky grin, “And metal arms,”

“AH so there you two are!” Wade suddenly spoke from behind the two of you, you glared at him for giving you a fright and for the fact that his appearance had immediately made Nathan put his walls up again, putting on his familiar scowl and growling voice.

“What do you want Wilson, we were having a nice peaceful morning until you showed up,”

“I’m just saying good morning to my good old friends! There’s no harm in that,” his voice full of mischief, “By the way metal arms? I know a bunch of things I could do with Cable’s-”

“Nope, no we are not diving into that conversation,” you raised a hand as you spoke before he could continue.

“Alright, I’m gonna head to the gym because I know Wade hates it there,” Nathan said as he stood up from his seat, “I’ll see you tonight, hopefully sooner,” he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to your temple without hesitation and growled at Wade who was flailing his arms in shock at the sight, and then left the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Wade yelled as soon as Nathan was out of sight.

“Just something so lame,” you smiled to yourself.

“Women,” Wade shook his head and walked back inside.

You grinned. You couldn’t wait to be alone with Nathan, on a date of all things, and in a dark room for at least a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests taken on Tumblr here [My Tumblr Masterlist](https://marvelhead17.tumblr.com/post/183313845768/marvelheads-masterlist)


End file.
